Phasers to Stun
by moogsthewriter
Summary: Currently posted: Friends in Odd Places: She'd never imagined she'd be friends with James T. Kirk. Responses to the lj reboot drabble challenge. Characters, ratings, warnings, prompts posted inside. No slash.
1. Doubts

_A/N: I've decided to take up the Star Trek Reboot Drabble Challenge over at lj (it can be viewed at http://yahtzee63(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)404795(dot)html). These won't appear necessarily in order, but I figured I might as well start with the first one. I won't be writing any slash ones - all gen/het here. Hopefully I'll be updating with a new one every few days or so._

_**Prompt: **1 - Kirk, inner demons  
**Genre**: Gen, angst  
**Rating**: K+  
**Characters**: Kirk  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: No real spoilers. Does hint at abuse of a child._

The memories hover there, just below the surface. One for each visible scar, and hundreds more for the bruises and marks that have faded away.

It hurts when he thinks about the other him, the one in the reality where his dad didn't die and his mom didn't leave him for months at a time with a drunkard. He wonders if he was a better leader in that other world; if he took the proper paths and earned his crew's respect.

But he shoves those doubts aside when he's in the captain's chair; they have no place on the bridge.


	2. Similarity

_**Prompt**: 15: Uhura, __Kobayashi Maru_  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: K  
**Characters**: Uhura, mentions Kirk  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Mild spoilers for the movie, mainly on how Kirk and Uhura first met.

As much as Kirk annoys her, she can't help but be fascinated by him. She's watched him throughout their years at the Academy, and in many ways he's still the same cocksure kid whose mouth got him in trouble with four guys in that hicktown bar.

But she's also had the chance to see his drive to be the best – a drive disconcertingly similar to her own.

And even though she still doesn't like him, she can't help but hope he finally passes the _Kobayashi Maru_, because then she'll have proof that her own stubbornness will pay off someday. **  
**


	3. Purpose

_**Prompt**: 17: McCoy, fatherhood  
**Genre**: Gen, friendship  
**Rating**: T (for some language)  
**Characters**: McCoy, mentions of Kirk, McCoy's family  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Mild language_

He didn't really want to leave the planet. Even if space were safer than solid ground, he's invested too much of his life into the little girl that has his smile and her mother's eyes to ever want to leave voluntarily.

He knew that when he signed those damn divorce papers giving his wife custody, he signed away a piece of his soul.

But then he meets Jim Kirk on a shuttle bound for Starfleet Academy and his life is forever changed.

Fatherhood might not be part of his life anymore, but he's discovered being a brother isn't all that bad.


	4. Devotion

_**Title**: Devotion  
**Prompt**: 42: Spock/Uhura, mind meld  
**Genre**: Romance, angst  
**Rating**: K+/PG  
**Characters**: Spock, Uhura  
**Pairings**: Spock/Uhura (Spura)  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Mentions of character from TOS episode "Amok Time"_

She's never asked, but he knows she wants to try. She's familiar with Vulcan culture, and they both know that mind-melding will be a significant step in their relationship.

It's not that he doesn't want to see her thoughts. Most days, there's nothing that he wants more. He's always been puzzled by human behavior, despite his heritage, and hers is especially baffling.

He's afraid that she'll be able to read _his _thoughts. Even though T'Pring died with Vulcan, he knows that part of her essence is still with him.

He knows Uhura is the only one, but he's worried she won't believe him.


	5. Under Pressure

_**Title**: Under Pressure  
**Prompt**: 29. Chekov, evacuation  
**Genre**: Gen, drama  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: Chekov, Scotty, Kirk, Spock, McCoy  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Dialogue fic. Hopefully it works. *crosses fingers*_

"_Any time, laddie!_"

"I'm working on it, wait anuzzer few seconds!"

"_Kid, hate ta break it to ya, but we don't _have _another few seconds!_ _They're coming now!_"

"Okay. Almost zere... and... gotcha!"

"Close one, Mr. Chekov! Good work, though."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Chekov. Your assistance is most appreciated. Dr. McCoy, I believe the captain is waking up."

"Did... did 'e make it?"

"Yeah, ya damn fool, we made it, thanks to Whiz Kid over there. C'mon, we gotta get you over to sickbay. I don't like the look of that head wound."

"G'd job, Chek'v!"

"Zank you, Keptin."


	6. Messenger

_**Title**: Messenger  
**Prompt**: 48. Kirk and Spock, shuttlecraft  
**Genre**: Gen, drama  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: This section: Kirk, Spock, mention of crew  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Part one of a five-part series._

It's been week since the _Enterprise_ lost its captain.

Kirk had traveled to what they thought would be a peaceful meeting between two captains. No one had contacted Altans before. It was to be a monumental day.

Monumental, indeed. One minute the ship was onscreen, and the next it - and Kirk's shuttlecraft - had vanished.

Several hours ago, Uhura found the signal from Kirk's communicator. Now Spock is alone, scouring the unnamed planetoid for the captain. He knows that onboard the ship, the crew is anxiously awaiting for his report.

He only hopes he will be the bearer of good news.

_tbc... _


	7. Hanging On

_**Title**: Hanging On  
**Prompt**: 45. Kirk and Spock, the persistence of memory  
**Genre**: Gen, drama  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: This section: Kirk, Spock  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Part two of a five-part series._

He's never been so cold in his life.

It's mind-numbing, this cold. The wounds that ached earlier now just faintly twinge. He knows that's not a good sign, but he can't seem to make himself care.

It's taking all he can just to stay awake. Why he's working so hard at it, he can't remember entirely. He thinks it probably has something to do with the dark eyes he keeps seeing in his mind.

It's not until a hand lands on his shoulder and he sees those eyes attached to a familiar face that he remembers.

He needs to stick around for his friends.

_tbc... _


	8. Loyalty

_**Title**: Loyalty  
**Prompt**: 28. Scotty, change of pace  
**Genre**: Gen, drama  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: This section: Scotty, mentions of Kirk, Spock  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Part three of a five-part series._

It's been a helluva week.

In his six months on the _Enterprise_, Scott's never seen the crew so silent or determined. Hell, _Scott's_ never been so determined in his life.

When they found the abandoned shuttlecraft, he tore the thing apart searching for something, _anything_, to help them figure out where the kid went. The disappointment was almost more than he could handle, which proves just how much he's changed.

Seven months ago, Scott would've laughed if he'd been told he would be this loyal to anyone.

Now, he's relieved beyond belief when Spock finally radios, "Spock to _Enterprise_. Two to beam aboard."

_tbc... _


	9. Protection

_**Title**: Protection  
**Prompt**: 18. McCoy, cautionary tale  
**Genre**: Gen, drama  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: This section: McCoy, mentions of Kirk, Spock  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Part four of a five-part series._

Sometimes he wants to lock Jim up in a small room where it's safe.

Yes, Jim's a grown man, captain of the _Enterprise_, and capable of watching after himself. But McCoy knows first-hand that Jim has a knack for getting in trouble. The universe has a target painted on Jim's back, and Jim doesn't seem to care.

But when Spock storms into sickbay with Jim limp and bloody in his arms, McCoy knows he's having a conversation with the Vuclan once he's patched Jim up.

If Jim's the target, then McCoy plans on doing all he can to make sure the target's shielded.

_tbc... _


	10. Sunrise

_**Title**: Sunrise  
**Prompt**: 55. Kirk and McCoy, sunrise  
**Genre**: Gen, drama  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: McCoy, Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Part five of a five-part series._

The sun's just starting to creep over the horizon when McCoy finally finds Jim.

The captain's leaning against a rail, looking out over the Iowa plains. McCoy stands next to him, ready to support him when his endurance gives out.

He wants to lecture the kid, tell him how stupid it was to beam down when he's still recovering, disappearing again only a few days after being found.

Instead, he's silent, enjoying the chance to stand next to his best friend - something they both thought they might never be able to do again.

It's one of the best sunrises they've ever seen.


	11. But for the Grace

_**Title**: But for the Grace  
**Prompt**: 13. Uhura, but for the grace of God  
**Genre**: Gen, angst  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: Uhura  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: As far as I know, the backstory for Uhura is something I made up._

Once, when she was younger, her mother took her back to the remains of the village where she'd been born. It had been destroyed by raiders less than a week after her birth. She had stared at the skeletal remains of the buildings with wide eyes as her mother firmly declared, "It is by the grace of God that we are both here today."

Years later, as the _Enterprise_ passes by the remains of the _Farragut_ in the heat of battle, she hears her mother's voice echo in her mind, and she knows she has barely escaped death yet again.


	12. Cold

_**Title**: Cold  
**Prompt**: 25. Scotty, ice  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: PG-13/T (for some language)  
**Characters**: Scotty  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Eh... this is set pre-movieish? Or maybe a missing scene. I haven't really decided. You tell me. :)_

He's always had an aversion to cold, which he decides is the main reason they've stuck him on godforsaken Delta Vega. He'll endure it - not silently, and not with any real dignity, but he'll endure it nonetheless. Not that he has any choice in the matter.

It's not that he's not used to the cold. He is - he's just not used to _working_ in it. His fingers don't work as well; neither do his instruments. That's what bothers him most of all.

He _hates_ it when something interferes with his ability to do what he's damn good at.


	13. You've Got a Friend

_**Title**: You've Got a Friend  
**Prompt**: 24. Sulu, camaraderie  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: Sulu, mentions of Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Mild spoilers for movie. Probably nothing you don't already know about._

As a child, he stood apart from the crowd. He'd been too nerdy for the jocks, too athletic for the nerds, and too shy to draw people in. He's had a few friends throughout his life, but none that he would ever consider "close."

He's convinced his time on the _Enterprise_ is going to be the same. He's a good pilot, and he knows it, but there's too much stress and tension to make friends with anyone.

Then Jim Kirk jumps off a platform to save him, and Sulu knows things are going to be different.

This time, the friendships will stick.


	14. To Each His Own

_**Title**: To Each His Own  
**Prompt**: 37. Amanda, laughter  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: Amanda Grayson, mentions of Sarek, Spock  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None, really._

Some days, she misses life on Earth. She loves almost everything about Vulcan. The climate has never really bothered her. She's so fascinated with the culture's history that she spends hours a day reading and yet she still finds new information all the time.

But she misses laughter. Being around a people who continually suppress their emotions means that while she does not hear anyone in agony or despair, she no longer hears anyone expressing joy.

Yet when Sarek gets that glint in his eye and Spock's eyebrows rise just so, she takes comfort knowing that they laugh without sound.


	15. Opportunity

_**Title**: Opportunity  
**Prompt**: 2. Kirk, Second Chances  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 300  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Movie spoilers. Triple drabble because Kirk got chatty on this one._

Growing up, he'd never had the opportunity to retry something. Home, school, that one three-month stint where he'd worked as a mechanic - they had never allowed for screw-ups or mistakes. If he messed up once, they all made sure it didn't happen again.

He's pretty sure that the Starfleet higher-ups are the same. But this time is different - this time, he actually cares if he's kicked out. At home, he'd been able to return eventually. He'd been happy when he'd been kicked out of class at school, and when he'd lost his job as a mechanic, well... that decision had been mutual.

This is so much more. He's had the chance to be the captain of a starship - and not just any starship, but the _Enterprise _herself. He's felt the fear, the terror, the responsibility, the thrill of being in charge, of giving orders, of leading the way - and he loves it. He was _born _for it. He finally, _finally_ knows what he's meant to do, where he's supposed to be. He knows how much he needs to lead a team, how much he needs _this_ team.

But he's also damn sure he's never going to do it again. He's screwed up too many times, defied too many orders, ticked off too many people over him to ever hope for the opportunity to be a leader again. He's just hoping they'll let him stay on somewhere in Starfleet.

So when he's asked if he'd like to fill the position Pike's about to vacate, he's speechless for the first time in his life, and his grin is so big it feels like his face is about to break.

This may be the one time life gives him a second chance, but he's okay with that.

This is the one time it matters.


	16. In Remembrance

_**Title**: In Remembrance  
**Prompt**: 6. Spock, candle  
**Genre**: Gen, angst  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: Spock, mentions of Amanda  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Movie spoilers.  
_

It's puzzling. The lighting of a small piece of string embedded in a block of wax seems hardly worthy of the life such a display is meant to represent.

It's also logical, in a way. The small flame flickers and dances as brightly as her eyes did whenever she expressed affection or amusement.

It's ironic. The light the candle emits is extinguished as easily as her life had been when Vulcan had disappeared into nothing.

It's fitting, he decides as he puts the candle away and rises to his feet. It serves its purpose as a painful reminder of everything his mother was.


	17. Empathy

_**Title**: Empathy  
**Prompt**: 43. Spock/Uhura, let's get out of here  
**Genre**: Het, humor (maybe? eh...)  
**Rating**: PG-13/T for... implied naughtiness ;)  
**Characters**: Spock/Uhura, Kirk (because he can't seem to keep his nose out of my prompts)  
**Pairings**: Spura  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Eh... implied (het) naughtiness? Nothing graphic._

Most days, they're able to control their emotions on duty. Spock is Vulcan, and Uhura is exceptionally reserved for a human, so casual interaction is enough when they're working.

But some days it's not. Sometimes they feel the need to be alone, to step back and reconnect on the most primal level.

Kirk always seems to know when it's one of _those _days. On _those_ days, he assigns them five-minute tasks and instructs them not to return for several hours, smirking as he does so.

On _those_ days, before Uhura drives any logical thought from his mind, Spock wonders if Kirk is empathic.


	18. Gratitude

_**Title**: Gratitude  
**Prompt**: 68. Spock and McCoy, "green-blooded hobgoblin"  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: McCoy, Spock, Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None, really._

There are days where McCoy wishes he had the physical capability of strangling Spock.

True, he's impressed by Spock's tenacity. Somehow the Vulcan is able to make Jim Kirk see reason, which McCoy knows is no small feat--Jim's one of the most stubborn people he's ever met.

McCoy's not so impressed by that same tenacity when it's directed his way.

But on days like today, when Spock brings Jim to sickbay so he can be patched up after another landing party misadventure, McCoy's grateful to have the Vulcan around.

Without Spock's stubbornness, his best friend wouldn't be here.


	19. Better Left Unsaid

_**Title**: Better Left Unsaid  
**Prompt**: 54. Kirk and Uhura, secret  
**Genre**: Gen, angst  
**Rating**: PG/K+  
**Characters**: Uhura, Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Implied abuse of a child._

If there's one secret she's never wanted to know, this is it.

They're stranded on some abandoned planet, beamed down by the Klingons who had captured them. Kirk's wounded and delirious, and she's doing the best she can to keep him alive until help arrives.

The tears sting at her eyes as she tries to ease him out of his horrible childhood memories. She sees how he winces, even in near-unconsciousness, as she traces the old scars littering his bare chest and back.

It may explain aspects of his behavior, but Uhura decides she'd would've been happy never knowing everything about Jim Kirk.


	20. Potential

_**Title**: Potential  
**Prompt**: 61. Kirk and Scotty, authority  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Scotty, Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None, really. And we're a fifth of the way done! :D_

Sometimes he finds it hard to take orders from a kid who looks barely old enough to be out of the academy. Kirk's brash, reckless, and more often than not the maneuvers he puts the _Enterprise_ through are bold and risky, to say the least.

But that's why Scotty _can_ take orders from Jim Kirk. Because even though he might not know the ship as well as his chief engineer, they both know she's capable of far more than anyone's imagined.

The captain's youth gives Scotty the perfect opportunity to show the universe just what a ship like the _Enterprise_ can do.


	21. Nightmare

_**Title**: Nightmare  
**Prompt**: 3. Kirk, nightmare  
**Genre**: Gen, angst  
**Rating**: PG-13 for brief mentions of gore  
**Characters**: Kirk, mentions of crew  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Brief mentions of gore_

The bridge is quiet and dark. He's frozen there for a moment as the scent of blood fills his nostrils. Despite his desperate desire to turn around and flee, he steps forward towards the sight he _knows _is waiting for him.

His eyes lock with Chekov's first. They're dark, sightless, glazed over in death. Bile rises to his mouth as he stumbles away from him to look at the others. Each carry the same dead look. Each have the same gaping holes in their throats.

His eyes fly open as he gasps.

He managed to get two hours of sleep this time.


	22. Reasons

_**Title**: Reasons  
**Prompt**: 39. Sarek/Amanda, logic  
**Genre**: Het, humor  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Sarek, Amanda Grayson  
**Pairings**: Sarek/Amanda  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None, really. I went with the movie's term for the Vulcan government._

When he approached the High Council with his proposal, he explained the need to better understand their closest allies and offered to take a human into his home for this reason.

The council approved, but Sarek saw more than one suspicious look aimed his way. He did nothing to confirm or dissuade their suspicions, but he knew better than anyone how well-founded they were.

But their opinion didn't matter to him once he returned to Amanda and told her the news.

"Good," she said with a bright smile, kissing his cheek. "It would have been awkward to explain why we're already married."


	23. Birthright

_**Title**: Birthright  
**Prompt**: 4. Kirk, you can never go home again  
**Genre**: Gen, angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Kirk, Winona Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 200  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Movie spoilers.  
**Notes**: Part 1 of 2. Both this and the companion piece are 200 words._

All his life, he'd been denying his draw to space. As a child, he would spend hours staring up at the stars, longing to explore that infinite space and suppressing that desire at the same time.

It's not that he's terrified of space. No, it's the look on his mother's face every year when they celebrate his birth and remember his father's death that holds him back. It's the knowledge that somewhere in that vast vacuum, the last remnants of George Kirk float as silent testament to his sacrifice that saved hundreds of lives.

His mother had made many return trips into space, but she'd been terrified that Jim would do the same and that she'd lose him, too. She never told Jim of that fear, but he saw it in her eyes every time she saw him looking up at the sky.

But as he stares up at Starfleet's newest _Constitution_-class starship, he knows that he can't do it any more. It'll break his mother's heart; he knows that signing up with Starfleet could be the same as slamming the door in her face. It hurts, but he has no choice.

He was born in space, and that's where he's meant to be.

_tbc..._


	24. Finding Home

_**Title**: Finding Home  
**Prompt**: 47. Kirk and Spock, back on Earth  
**Genre**: Gen, angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Kirk, Spock, mentions Winona Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 200  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Movie spoilers.  
**Notes**: Part 2 of 2. Both this and the companion piece are 200 words. Also, this will be my last post for a few days, as I'm going camping this weekend. See you all Monday!_

Spock is surprised by Kirk's tension and silence, both of which are unusual for the captain.

However, surprise has not been an uncommon occurrence in the last few days. The _Enterprise_ just completed three years of service away from Earth, and her crew had been granted a few weeks of well-deserved shore leave.

Spock had planned on spending his shore leave on Vulcan II. Yet before the _Enterprise_ had even docked, he'd been asked if he would spend a few days on Earth's surface by none other than Captain Jim Kirk.

He's not sure what is more surprising--the fact that Kirk had asked _him_ even before considering asking Doctor McCoy, or the fact that Spock had agreed without second thought.

"Why are we here, Captain?"

Kirk stares at the house. "I need to see someone."

"And why is my presence necessary?"

Kirk smiles a little. "No matter what happens, I'll know that I'm not completely alone."

Spock stares at him for a moment, then nods once. He makes sure that he's directly behind his captain--his _friend_--when a woman with Kirk's eyes opens the door.

It's the first time Spock is relieved to be unnecessary.


	25. Choices

_**Title**: Choices  
**Prompt**: 7. Spock, two paths  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Spock, Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None, really.  
**Notes**: A quarter of the way done! Thanks to everyone who's read/reviewed/favorited/added alerts for this story. Your support means a lot to me. :D_

Spock is not fond of mazes. At all.

He pauses at yet another intersection, looking first right and then left. He has less than a minute to reach his goal, and he's already gone down two dead ends. If he makes the wrong decision now, Jim will die.

Spock _despises_ mazes.

The path to the right veers left almost immediately, while the left branch extends several meters before going to the left again.

"Which one, which one?" their captor taunts over the loudspeakers. Spock grits his teeth and makes a decision.

Later, he watches Jim set the labyrinth on fire and thinks, _Good riddance._


	26. Look Before You Leap

_**Title**: Look Before You Leap  
**Prompt**: 56. Kirk and McCoy, a change of pace  
**Genre**: Gen, humor  
**Rating**: PG for language  
**Characters**: McCoy, Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 200  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None, really.  
**Notes**: Dialogue fic, and it's a double drabble because Bones and Jim just wouldn't stay quiet. :D_

"Jim? What the hell is this?"

"C'mon, Bones, you're a smart guy--what do you think it is?"

"A one-way ticket to a hospital morgue."

"There's that sense of humor! I _told_ you we needed a vacation."

"You didn't _tell_ me a damn thing--you shot me up with a hypo and dragged me down to this godforsaken piece of dirt."

"Have you _seen_ these mountains? Most people would say this is anything _but_ godforsaken."

"All I see is a gigantic hole you want me to jump into with a piece of string to save my ass."

"Oh come _on,_ Bones! People have been bungee jumping for centuries! It's perfectly safe!"

"Until the cord snaps and your insides are splattered across the rocks like a bug on a windshield."

"Bones, look. This is a _tandem_ jump. I'll go with you. It'll be fine_._"

"Oh, great. So we can die together."

"I told you, we'll be _fine_. And I promise not to tell the entire crew if you scream like a little girl."

"I will _not_ scream."

"Does that mean you're gonna do it?"

"I don't--"

"Please?"

"...Alright, fine. But if we die, I'm gonna kick your ass."


	27. To Boldly Go

_**Title**: To Boldly Go  
**Prompt**: 63. Kirk and Chekov, optimism  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Chekov, Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None, really._

There are days where Kirk relies on Chekov more than anyone knows.

The Russian is an excellent navigator, efficient at what he does. He's young, but he's smart, mature for his age, and perfectly capable of being part of Kirk's crew.

But Kirk doesn't always rely on him for his expertise. On days like this, when he's just finished writing another letter to a family that will be forever incomplete, Kirk finds himself talking for hours with the young ensign about the wonders they've seen throughout their travels.

During the darkest times, Chekov reminds him of the joy and excitement of exploration.


	28. Regrets

_**Title**: Regrets  
**Prompt**: 46. Kirk and Spock, provocation  
**Genre**: Gen, Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Kirk, Spock  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Movie spoilers._

One of Kirk's greatest regrets is the way he took command.

He doesn't regret the fact that he did it. He knows it needed to be done to save Earth.

He doesn't even mind the whispers and behind-the-back accusations that came afterward. It's not the first time he's dealt with that, and it won't be the last.

No, the thing he regrets is _how_ he did it. He knows what it's like to lose a parent, and he'd gone below the belt when he'd used that pain against Spock.

He knows he'll regret doing that for the rest of his life.


	29. Once More, With Feeling

_**Title**: Once More, With Feeling  
**Prompt**: 49. Kirk and Spock, jealousy  
**Genre**: Gen, Humor  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Kirk, Spock  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 200  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Another dialogue fic, mostly because I need a little humor after writing a ton of angst._

"I will never be able to comprehend just how you manage to get yourself into these situations."

"Can you just untie me? They're won't be gone long."

"Doctor McCoy will not be pleased to see these abrasions."

"Well what was I supposed to do? Sit still and _not _try to escape?"

"Did you not think we would come to your assistance?"

"Of course I did! I just thought I'd help out a little, is all."

"If you had not been so 'helpful' during our initial contact with the Wrilks, you would not have been in this situation to begin with."

"Well, you see, there was this--"

"I am not interested in your reasoning, Captain. And there is no need to pout--I am sure Doctor McCoy will listen to your story upon our return."

"I am _not _pouting."

"You were."

"You're just jealous that you weren't chosen as the next vessel for the Wrilks' god."

"Jealousy is an emotion, and as such I do not feel it. Besides, there is no logical reason to _want_ to be chosen as a vessel, as part of the ceremony is to have your liver eaten by the high priest."

"...That's _disgusting_!"

"Indeed."


	30. Independence Day

_**Title**: Independence Day  
**Prompt**: 34. Gaila, Independence  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Gaila, Uhura  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None. Happy Independence Day to everyone in the U.S, and a happy 4th of July to everyone else!_

She'd been celebrating it for years, but she's not asked about it until she gets a roommate who's actually familiar with other cultures.

"Gaila? What's this?" Uhura wonders, eyeing the decorations in their room. "I didn't think there were any Orion holidays today."

Gaila's grin is wide. "It's Independence Day."

Uhura stares at her. Gaila waits patiently, because if anyone can figure it out, it's Uhura.

Her grin widens when Uhura smiles and says, "Can I join you?"

And because she's here at Starfleet--a place that lets her be who she wants to be--Gaila says, "Yes."


	31. Vocation

_**Title**: Vocation  
**Prompt**: 19. McCoy, career changes  
**Genre**: Gen, Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: McCoy, mentions of family, Kirk  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 200  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Vague movie spoilers, and also draws on backstory from TOS._

There was never really a choice for him when it came to picking a career. The McCoys had been doctors for generations, so it was always assumed he would follow that tradition.

And really, it's all he's ever wanted to do. As a child, he dreamed about being in charge of the small Georgia hospital, saving lives on a daily basis and raising a bunch of kids with a loving wife.

He gets the hospital and the family; the job is far from glamorous, and his wife is far from loving.

He tries to keep up the pretense that he enjoys his life, but as the years go by he starts to wonder if he should even be doing this.

After the death of his father and the destruction of his marriage, he wanders for awhile, traveling across the country, trying the odd job here and there but never finding something he actually _enjoys_.

He knows he can't be a doctor again. No one would want to hire a doctor with as many professional and personal problems as he's got. His career is over.

Four years later, when he applies to be Jim's CMO, he realizes that his true career is just beginning.


	32. Need for Speed

_**Title**: Need for Speed  
**Prompt**: 23. Sulu, the need for speed  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Sulu, mentions of Kirk, Spock, McCoy  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 200  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None really._

The shuttle was silent save for the sound of Sulu's finger softly tapping against the console. There was no alert from the sensors, and he hadn't heard from the captain in over an hour.

At times like this, he wished he weren't a pilot. He hated being left behind when they needed to make a quick escape. Waiting had never been his strong suit; he liked moving as fast as possible as often as possible.

The radio cackled. "_Two minutes!_ _Yellow!_"

He jumped into action at the captain's words, smiling despite the inherent tension of the situation. "Yellow" meant that there were injuries but no deaths.

He fired up the engines and radioed the _Enterprise_, requesting a med team be ready for their arrival. When three blips appeared on one of the sensors, he lowered the ramp and then held one hand over the console in anticipation.

He was ready to move again.

"We got him! Go, go, go!" Kirk ordered as he and Spock surged up into the shuttle, practically dragging McCoy between them.

"Aye, sir!" Sulu responded, punching in the necessary commands. His grin widened as they sped away, landmarks streaking past them in colored blurs.

He _loved_ being a pilot.


	33. Memory Lane

**Title**: Memory Lane  
**Prompt**: 38. George and Winona Kirk, I remember it well  
**Genre**: Het, Angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: George Kirk, Winona Kirk, mentions of Jim Kirk  
**Pairings**: George/Winona  
**Word count**: 100  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Vague movie spoilers.

She remembers the day they met, from the lab supplies she carried, to the look on his face after they'd collided in the Academy hallway, to the smell of his hair when they knelt together to pick up their spilled tools.

She remembers their wedding--the colors, the smell of the flowers in her bouquet, and the feel of his lips on hers are as strong now as they were then.

She remembers the strength of his love; she never wants to forget it, so she tries her best to show that love to the boy with his father's bright smile.


	34. Implications

_**Title**: Implications  
**Prompt**: 94. Spock Prime and Kirk, clarification  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Kirk, Spock Prime, mentions of Spock, Kirk Prime  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 200  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Movie spoilers._

"You _lied_ to me."

The elder Spock's lips twitched a little at the lack of greeting from the face staring at him through the viewscreen. "I do not understand," he answered, knowing full well what the young captain was talking about.

"Bullshit," Kirk replied without venom. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he smirked. "You told me the universe would end if the two of you met. And yet I just found out you've actually met _several _times, but we're all still standing. Which means you cheated. Again."

"I said no such thing," the Vulcan said, raising an eyebrow. "That is a conclusion you reached erroneously."

"That's what the other Spock said. Apparently you _implied_. I guess that must be Vulcan for _lied_."

"I merely did what I thought was necessary."

"Why?"

Spock smiled wistfully when he saw this younger Kirk pull his eyebrows together in the same curious look as his captain. "I would not want the two of you to miss out on the camaraderie Jim and I experienced during our years together on the _Enterprise_," he admitted quietly.

Kirk stared back through the viewscreen, several different emotions playing across his face. After a moment, he smiled. "Thanks."


	35. Study Session

_**Title**: Study Session  
**Prompt**: 30. Chekov, exams  
**Genre**: Gen  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Kirk, Chekov, mentions of others  
**Pairings**: None  
**Word count**: 300  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: None really. Apologies for the impromptu hiatus--real life suddenly got busy. So here's 300 words to make up for it. :D_

It's the third night in a row Kirk's walked into the mess hall to find Chekov fast asleep, face practically glued to a PADD. The first two times, he's let it slide--Chekov's lack of sleep hasn't affected his performance on the bridge.

But really, enough is enough.

"Ensign Chekov!"

The quiet call is more than enough to jolt the navigator upright in his seat. "Sir!" he declares sleepily, bleary eyes making him look even younger than normal.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your own quarters?" Kirk asks, sitting down in the chair next to him.

Chekov flushes with embarrassment, and instead of answering he nudges the PADD toward Kirk. A quick glance tells Kirk everything he needs to know.

"The promotional exam? Chekov, they barely take that into consideration. They'll take one look at your record and promote you on the spot."

"I am aware of zat, sir," Chekov replies, suppressing a yawn. When Kirk lifts an eyebrow, he explains, "I do not feel... prepared... to be a lieutenant."

Kirk tilts his head a little in thought. "We'll help you," he declares finally. He smiles a little at Chekov's surprise. "I'll quiz you on procedures and policies and all that bureaucratic junk they think you need to know. And I'm sure Uhura will help you with cultural studies. Scotty could could quiz you on anything engineering-related, Spock and Sulu can help with the botanical references, and I bet we can convince Bones to pass on any medical knowledge you might need."

Chekov's eyes are wide. "You... you zink zey would do zat?"

Kirk grins as he claps him on the shoulder. "I _know _they would. But not if you're gonna fall asleep in the middle of a lesson. Understood?"

"Aye, sir. Zank you."

Kirk chuckles. "Thank me when you're promoted."


	36. Friends in Odd Places

_**Title**: Friends in Odd Places  
**Prompt**: 14. Uhura, unlikely friends  
**Genre**: Gen, friendship  
**Rating**: G  
**Characters**: Uhura, Kirk, mentions of Spock  
**Pairings**: Hints of Spura  
**Word count**: 200  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: Movie spoilers._

When she first met Jim Kirk in that dingy bar in some midwestern hicktown, she thought (hoped, really) that she'd never see him again after that brawl.

Then he showed up in that shuttle in all his punch-drunk glory. Somehow she knew, even then, that she'd be seeing him all over campus, despite its size.

She was right.

Their interactions over the years were basically the same every time--he would make a suggestion and she would promptly shoot him down. Theirs was a constant battle of wits that provided no end of frustration.

Then the whole Nero incident had happened, and she'd watched as he'd stepped up and took command when it mattered most. His leadership style was unorthodox--much like the man himself--but it was surprisingly effective.

And although she'd paid special attention to Spock's frequency while they were fighting Nero, she'd found herself keeping an eye on Kirk, too.

So when the time came to apply for a job after graduation, she didn't hesitate. Despite her many options, she applied only for the _Enterprise_.

After all, her mother had always told her to keep her friends close. She figured that included even the unexpected ones like Jim Kirk.


End file.
